La Estrella del Destino
by BombonLunar86
Summary: Post-Stars. AU. TaikixAmy. No existe la casualidad y lo que nos parece un mero accidente, surge de las más profunda fuente del destino. Dos personas que no creían sentir atracción entre si, se dan cuenta que se aman y deciden buscar su propio destino juntos, a pesar que esto signifique cambiar sus rutinas y sus vidas para siempre.
1. Coincidencias

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la gran Naoko Takeuchi y son usados sin ningún fin de lucro, la historia es totalmente original de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

><p><strong>LA ESTRELLA DEL DESTINO<strong>

**CAPITULO I: "Coincidencias"**

**.**

Era una bella tarde de primavera; la brisa jugaba con las hojas verdes de los árboles y el sol pintaba de luz los pétalos de las flores. Un muchacho disfrutaba de su tranquila caminata por las calles de la gran ciudad de Tokio, cuando pasando por una plaza, una jovencita llamó su atención.

— ¡Hola! Buenas tardes —saluda aquel muchacho de cabellera castaña la cual ataba en una coleta, con ojos de un color violeta intenso, esbelto, galante y de un semblante culto e intelectual.

Una jovencita de cabello corto y azulado, de grandes ojos del mismo color, con libros sobre su falda que estaba sentada sobre un banco de aquella plaza, gira y observa al muchacho q la saluda — ¡Hola! Muy buenas tardes, ¿qué andas haciendo por estos lados Taiki?

—Paseando un poco. Dicen que caminar ayuda a despejar la mente, ¿no lo crees así Amy?

—Puede ser... Yo igual elijo sentarme un rato aquí para relajarme y poder concentrarme al estudiar —Dijo la joven mientras acomodaba los libros que posaban sobre sus piernas y observaba la gran fuente de agua que estaba situada en el centro de la plaza.

— ¡Me parece bien! es un lugar agradable —contestó el castaño —. Es raro verte sola sin tus amigas, ¿ha pasado algo con ellas? —El muchacho se sentó al lado de la joven y sacó un pequeño libro del bolsillo de su chaqueta en señal de ponerse a leer.  
>—No... Sólo que necesitaba un poco de concentración para prepararme para los exámenes finales, y bueno pues... Ellas están siempre con otras cosas... —le contestó — ¿Y tú?, también es raro verte aquí, solo, sin tus hermanos... Y sin tus fans... —La joven dio una pequeña risa al hablar en tono de burla.<p>

—Aaahhh... ¡aquellos dos son muy alborotados! Necesitaba un momento de tranquilidad... Y las fans... Bueno, tienen a mis hermanos para perseguir —él también rio al hablar y le regaló un guiño de ojo.

La joven lo observó detenidamente y luego agachó su cabeza sonrojándose y pensó —_vaya... tenemos algo en común, nos gusta estar tranquilos; además, se ve diferente cuando sonríe._

El muchacho la miró algo asombrado y preguntó — ¿Te sucede algo?

—Aahh... ¿Qué…? No, no... No me sucede nada... —Apenas lo miró de reojo y volvió a bajar su mirada.

El castaño la observó un instante, mientras una brisa hacia despeinar a la joven, y sin querer se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro; luego pensó —: _Es muy simpática y agradable._  
>— ¿Siempre llevas un libro contigo Taiki? —preguntó la chica sacándolo de sus pensamientos.<p>

—Eehh... sí... la mayoría de las veces. Cada vez que consigo un tiempo libre me gusta sentarme y leer.

— ¡Vaya! Yo también hago eso en mis tiempos libres, aunque tengo pocos, ¡já! También me gusta nadar, pues...

—Es relajante —interrumpió Taiki.

—Ya veo... también lo haces, ¿verdad?

—Así es... me siento relajado cuando estoy en el agua, no sé por qué razón —El muchacho alzó su mirada al cielo en forma pensativa y se dijo a sí mismo —_es increíble, pero tenemos varias cosas en común_ —luego guardó su pequeño libro y se levantó del banco; se situó frente a la joven y se inclinó hacia ella para saludarla, besó su mejilla y sonriendo dijo —: Adiós Amy, fue un placer verte esta tarde —se marchó caminando bajo la lumbre del atardecer que cubría su espalda.

La joven sorprendida y sin palabras para decir, solamente lo vio marcharse y acaricio su mejilla sintiendo el cálido beso que el muchacho le había dado, sabiendo que lo que había pasado en ese instante no era algo común de ambos, pero de algún modo sucedió.

La voz algo aguda y divertida de una jovencita la trajo de nuevo al momento actual — ¡Hola Amy! ¿Aquel que acaba de irse era Taiki? —Pregunta curiosa la jovencita de ojos azules y largos cabellos rubios los cuales adornaba con un gran moño rojo.

—Ah, ¡hola Mina! Si, si, ese era Taiki —Responde la peliazul volteando a ver dónde se perdía la silueta de aquel joven.

—Aaahhh... ¿y que es lo que hacían juntos? —Preguntó Mina con un tono algo picaresco y unos ojos casi cerrados.

—Ah, bueno... este... ¡solo charlábamos! —Amy se sonrojó y comenzó a tartamudear queriendo evadir la pregunta de su amiga.

— ¡Ay por favor Amy! Acabo de ver como Taiki te daba un beso en la mejilla y eso no es muy común en él, jajajaja —la rubia se rio de una manera muy alocada dándole un golpe al hombro de Amy.

— ¡Ay Mina! ¡Ya basta! ¡Cuida tus actos! Taiki y yo solo nos encontramos por casualidad y nos pusimos a charlar, ¡es todo!

—Pues ni modo —se encogió de hombros —Yo igual creo que se ven muy bien juntos

— ¿Tú crees? —Se sonrojo aún más — ¡Ay bueno, eso no importa! ¿Vamos a ir a la tienda?

— ¡Ah sí, claro! Jaja ya había olvidado porque era que estaba acá jajajaja —rio.

— ¡Ay Minaaa! Mejor nos damos prisa, te acompaño a escoger tus libros para tu trabajo de biología y luego te dejo porque debo prepararme para mis exámenes finales.

— ¡Por Dios Amy! ¿Cuándo te darás un respiro?, vamos a disfrutar un poco nuestra salida, ven, te invito un refresco y luego vamos a ver los libros.

—Aahh... está bien, vamos —dijo un poco resignada.

Ambas se detuvieron en un bar-café y pidieron un refresco. Mina observó a su amiga, la cual jugaba con el sorbete de su refresco casi sin probarlo, totalmente pensativa.

—Oye Amy, ¿estás pensando en Taiki? —La blonda intervino en el estado desconectado de su amiga haciendo que esta se estremezca.

— ¿Qué? ¡Noo! Claro que no, ¡qué cosas dices Mina! —negó nerviosa.

—Vamos Amy, desde que salimos de la plaza que estas así callada, pensativa, mejillas rojas y una suspicaz sonrisita en tu cara. Creo que todo eso lo ha provocado ese beso de Taiki, ¿o no?

La peliazul se sonrojó aún más con todo lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo — ¿Es tan obvio?

—Pues si —respondió Mina con seguridad —, no te aflijas Amy, hasta yo estaría así si el chico que me gusta me da indicios de que también le agrado.

— ¿Tú crees que yo también le agrado? —Preguntó Amy con sus ojos totalmente abiertos con entusiasmo.

— ¡Pues claro Amy! Creo que has despertado en Taiki otro interés fuera de los libros... jajaja.

Ambas amigas se rieron divertidas. El corazón de Amy se había llenado de esperanzas con lo que su amiga le decía.

.

Luego de haber salido del bar-café, fueron por los libros de biología para el trabajo de Mina.

—Ay por favor, ¿porque mandaran comprar tantos libros? —se quejó la rubia.

—Pues a mí no me parecen tantos Mina; es más, creo que debiste comprar también el que yo te sugerí —le respondió.

— ¿¡Queeeee...!? ¿¡Ese de 400 paginas!? ¡Estás loca Amy! Jajaja —dramatizó Mina —Ah por cierto, ¿puedes acompañarme a otro sitio?

—Ay Mina ya hablamos sobre eso.

—Por favooor Amyyy, ¿sii? —le suplicó.

—Aaahhh... ¡está bien! Pero no quiero demorarme demasiado.

— ¡Ay no! Solo me dejas en la puerta y ya.

—Bueno, y ¿a dónde quieres que te acompañe?

— Pues al estudio de grabación —contestó entusiasmada a Amy —. Es que tengo que ensayar con los chicos.

— ¿Queee? Pero...

—Ay Amy, ¿a poco olvidaste que soy su corista? O es acaso, ¿te preocupa volver a cruzarte con Taiki?

—No, no es eso... —contestó sonrojada —Está bien, te acompaño, pero solo hasta la puerta del estudio.

— ¡Ay claro! Jajaja Gracias Amy —sonrió poniéndose en marcha.

.

La peliazul se estremeció cuando habían llegado al estudio y una voz dulce la atrapó por detrás.

— ¡Hola Amy! Nuevamente nos volvemos a ver —. El castaño se acercó y se puso frente a ella para saludarla.

—Ho-hola Taiki, creo que hoy la casualidad nos ha reunido, jaja —Amy sonrió nerviosa por su nuevo encuentro con esos ojos violáceos que la miraban fijamente.

— ¿Sera casualidad o será el destino que se ha empeñado en reunirnos este día? —Le respondió Taiki con una conquistadora sonrisa.

Amy se estremeció aún más con las palabras y la sonrisa de Taiki, y al verse tan obvia con su reacción de sonrojó; solo decidió despedirse y salir huyendo de ese lugar.

.

La noche ya estaba próxima, Amy había terminado de cenar y fue a tomar un baño; bajo la ducha caliente sus pensamientos comenzaron a inquietarla, aquel beso en su mejilla revoloteaba en su cabeza como una hermosa y colorida mariposa, no podía alejar de su mente aquellos ojos violáceos que la observaban de aquella manera tan dulce y a la vez confusa. La sonrisa de Taiki hizo que todo su cuerpo se debilitara y su corazón latiera a mil por hora. No podía dejar de pensar en él y en las palabras que él le había dicho —: _¿casualidad o destino?_

La joven se alistaba para dormir, cuando no pudo evitar acercarse a su ventana y mirar ese cielo azabache lleno de estrellas que lo cubrían; en él se encontraba una estrella que sobresalía de las demás, la cual llamó la atención de la muchacha.

—Aaahhh... —Amy, entregó un ligero suspiro —Esa estrella es la más brillante de todas, siento como si solo me estuviese alumbrando a mí. Es tan bella... A pesar de la distancia que existe entre nosotros, puedo sentir su gran fulgor.

La joven se quedó por un instante observando fijamente a esa gran y bonita estrella, cuando de repente, sin poder engañar a sus pensamientos, se dibujó el rostro de aquel muchacho castaño, como si esa imagen se apropiara de la luz de aquella estrella, haciendo estremecer y sonrojar a la peliazul.

.

En el mismo instante, del otro lado de la ciudad, Taiki se encontraba apoyado sobre sus brazos en el barandal de su balcón, visualizando aquella misma estrella, la cual resplandecía más que ninguna otra, cuando una diminuta ventisca acaricio sus mejillas y sin contener sus sentidos, vio como en el lugar de esa estrella iba apareciendo el rostro de la jovencita de pelo azul y ojos de mar la cual hacia que todo su ser cambiara por completo.

—Amy... ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti? —Ese fue el último susurro que dio el castaño, antes de darse la media vuelta en torno a su cuarto para irse a dormir.

De algún modo, sin saber cómo; esa noche ambos sintieron estar uno al lado del otro...

.

* * *

><p>Bueno antes que nada, un agradecimiento a todos los que creyeron en mí y me incentivaron a escribir mis propias historias.<p>

En especial a ti **Briita Kou**, porque sin tu ayuda este fic no se hubiera podido hacer!

Y también a **PaulaLunatica **que siempre me dio sus ánimos para que yo siga adelante.

Bueno sin más, espero les guste y atrape esta historia que humildemente he escrito.

Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias que me ayuden a crecer.


	2. Rompiendo las Reglas

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es totalmente original de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

><p><strong>LA ESTRELLA DEL DESTINO<strong>

**CAPITULO II: "Rompiendo las reglas"**

.

El amanecer ya había llegado a la hermosa ciudad de Tokio y el sol comenzaba a descubrir sus rayos de luz cálida; un poco de sol se posó sobre la ventana del departamento de Amy, la cual estaba semi abierta dejando pasar la suave brisa matutina.

La alarma del reloj sonó y la joven extendió su mano buscando apagarla.

—Aaahhh... otro nuevo día... —La peliazul dio un suspiro y con algo de pereza abrió sus ojos color mar.

—Bueno... hoy nuevamente a ponerme al día con los estudios... y... bueno... a hacer lo mismo de ayer y de antier... y... —La joven pensativa en sus adentros se planteó —: ¿por qué mis días son tan iguales siempre? —Se sacudió la cabeza —Ay bueno, ¡no es momento de ponerme a pensar en tonterías! Ya me quedan pocos meses para dar mis últimos exámenes y entrar a la facultad de medicina.

Luego de alistarse, se preparó un café y un sándwich y comenzó con su rutina diaria.  
>Estando ya concentrada en sus libros y tomando sus apuntes, Amy se distrajo con el sonido del teléfono.<p>

— ¿¡Hola!? Ah, ¡hola Serena!

—Hola Amy, ¡buen día! Quería saber, ¿si podrías pasar por casa hoy?

—Eh... bueno está bien, ¿te sucede algo? —Se preocupó Amy.

— ¡Ay no! Jaja. Es que Darien me ha dejado los libros que le pediste prestado y bueno, ¡creí que era la excusa perfecta para vernos! Últimamente no nos visitamos demasiado.

—Aahh... bueno, es cierto, Serena. Está bien, a las dos estoy en tu casa. ¡Hasta entonces!

— ¡Nos vemos!

Amy colgó el teléfono y continuó con sus apuntes.

.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de la ciudad, se escucha el golpeteo de alguien llamando a la puerta del cuarto de Taiki.

—Vamos Taiki ¡ya despierta! ¿Acaso no oyes el sonido del reloj? —Era uno de sus hermanos, aquel con cabellos plateados y ojos color esmeralda, los cuales en ese momento demostraban enfado.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y salió un Taiki totalmente despeinado y desalineado. Se refregó los ojos que apenas querían abrir.

— ¿Cuál es la prisa Yaten? ¿Por qué estás tan exasperado? —Dijo el castaño apenas abriendo su boca para largar unas pausadas palabras movidas por un bostezo.

— ¿¡Acaso estas demente!? ¿Por qué aun sigues así, sin arreglarte? ¿Que te sucede? Tú no eres así —La voz de Yaten sonó totalmente alterada.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —Por detrás se acercó un joven de pelo negro como la noche atado en una coleta y con sus ojos color zafiro que brillaban desconcertados por aquella situación, era Seiya, el hermano que faltaba.

— ¡Pues este! ¡Míralo! Aún sigue sin arreglarse, cuando es él quien siempre nos está despertando a nosotros, ¡no sé qué demonios le sucede! —bufó.

—Pues yo creo que Yaten está nervioso porque Mina no va a ir al ensayo de hoy —dijo el castaño burlándose de su hermano.

—Argh ¡ya cállate! —Contestó exasperado el platinado.

—Seiya, ve y habla con él, fíjate que es lo que puedes hacer, no se olviden que en media hora tenemos ensayo —Yaten se dio media vuelta y se retiró del cuarto enojado por el retraso que estaba teniendo por culpa de su hermano.

—Tranquilízate Yaten, ¡así vas a envejecer más rápido! —Dijo Seiya totalmente burlándose de él —se giró a ver al castaño —. Oye Taiki, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Por qué estas actuando de esta forma? —El pelinegro lo interrogó con preocupación.

—Baahh... ¡estoy harto! ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que hacer lo mismo día tras día? ¿Por qué decidimos volver a la tierra para vivir esta aburrida rutina de humanos? ¡Ya no lo soporto!

Seiya quedó sorprendido con lo que su hermano le estaba expresando.

—Pero Taiki, hemos regresado porque así lo resolvimos los tres. Nuestra Princesa nos ha concedido el permiso de volver pero con esa condición que nos puso. Acordamos regresar para cumplir nuestros sueños... ¿lo olvidaste?

— ¡No! Claro que no lo he olvidado, pero no estoy seguro de que esto que vivo sea parte de mi sueño... —dijo Taiki con furia y señalando con ambos brazos abiertos a todo su alrededor.

—Hermano, los tres volvimos para buscar ese "ser especial" —hizo énfasis en las últimas dos palabras que pronunció —, esa parte que nos hace falta para ser feliz. ¿Acaso no has encontrado a tu ser especial aun? —el pelinegro lo miró levantando una de sus cejas esperando una respuesta.

— ¡Ese es el problema! Creo que al igual que tú y que Yaten, yo ya había encontrado a mi ser especial desde la primera vez que llegamos a este planeta, solo que no supe y aun no sé como hacer para agradarle... ¡no sé cómo encarar la situación! —El castaño dio un golpe a puño cerrado sobre la pared —Pensé que esto no iba a sucederme nunca con ninguna persona. Sin embargo ustedes dos no tienen ese tipo de problemas.

—Ay hermanito no seas tan vanidoso, tu eres único así tal cual te comportas, no necesitas cambiar para agradarle a otros, no seas tan complicado

— ¡Tu no lo entiendes Seiya! —Gritó el castaño —No quiero agradar a otros, ¡quiero agradarme a mí mismo! Y así, hacer que esa persona se fije en mí —suspiró desanimado —. Pero haciendo esto todos los días no siento ser yo mismo, el estar haciendo lo que otros me dicen que haga, tener una rutina armada, los shows, comerciales, todo eso no me hace único, y yo siento que tengo más para dar...

—Oye Taiki, comprendo, pero...

— ¡No importa! Mejor vete, déjame solo... y no cuenten conmigo hoy para los ensayos.

Seiya angustiado, al ver que no podía ayudar a su hermano, decidió darle ese momento a solas para que reflexione y entonces se retiró del cuarto de Taiki.

— ¡Debo hacer algo diferente este día! —El castaño se dirigió hacia el closet, donde en una de sus puertas tenía un gran espejo — ¡Esta vida que estoy llevando ya no tiene sentido! Antes era distinto, cantaba con pasión para encontrar a nuestra princesa, pero al encontrarla y al resolver todo lo que tuvimos que pasar durante el ataque de Galaxia, ya todo se acabó; y desde que llegamos a Kinmoku es que he sentido ese vacío, esa necesidad de volver a la Tierra, ese sentimiento de que algo o alguien me hacía falta... Y ahora que he vuelto sigo sintiendo un vacío en mi vida —su semblante denotaba frustración.

—Pero hoy, ¡hoy es el día de ese cambio! —Taiki se miraba al espejo y con entusiasmo, comenzó a arreglarse para salir. En ese momento observó su mesa de luz; allí estaba el teléfono, éste lo tomó y guiado por un impulso se lanzó a marcar un número.

— ¿¡Hola!? ¿Quién llama? —Del otro lado del teléfono atendía una joven con voz dulce y amable.

—Hola Amy, habla Taiki —Le respondió el castaño.

La muchacha se sobresaltó al oír ese nombre; era raro que él la llamara.

—Ah, hola Taiki, ¿sucede algo?

—Eehh... no, no sucede nada, solo que... —Por primera vez aquel culto y serio muchacho se quedaba casi sin palabras para armar una conversación, pero tomó algo de valor y tragando un poco de saliva continuó su charla —. Amy... yo... bueno, quería invitarte a salir hoy por la tarde, ¿te interesa la idea?-

La peliazul, totalmente asombrada por la propuesta del muchacho, dio una negativa como primera respuesta.

—No lo creo posible Taiki, discúlpame. Tengo mucho que estudiar aun para mis exámenes finales y...

—Vamos Amy... ¡por favor! —Éste la interrumpió —Sé lo importante que son los exámenes para ti, pero dime, ¿no te cansas un poco de estudiar todo el tiempo? ¿No te gustaría hacer algo distinto aunque sea por un día?

Amy sintió que cada palabra que el castaño le decía, rebotaba en su cabeza como una alerta roja, y al mismo tiempo era como si esas mismas palabras salieran desde lo más profundo de su ser, desde sus pasiones más ocultas.

—No lo sé... y ¿a dónde iríamos? —Preguntó curiosa la muchacha.

—Bueno pues, ¡eso es sorpresa! ¿Te parece que pase por ti a las seis?

La joven intrigada y con ansias de saber dónde la llevaría, no pudo contener las ganas de salir de su departamento y dejar de lado por primera vez su plan de estudio, lo cual con una suspicaz sonrisa le confirmó al castaño que su idea le había interesado.

—Está bien Taiki, pasa por mí a las seis.

—Hasta entonces Amy —El castaño colgó el teléfono y no pudo contener su felicidad; su día estaba tomando otro rumbo, otro camino; iba a ser un día diferente al resto, no importaba si rompía las reglas de su aburrida rutina diaria, porque este día seria único. Solo suyo y a su manera. No importaba nada más que disfrutar de su día, y era más feliz aun, porque ella le haría compañía.

.

Eran ya las dos de la tarde, en la casa Tsukino se podía sentir el aroma a tarta de fresas y té de jengibre; Serena se terminaba de peinar sus largos cabellos rubios con sus ya conocidos odangos a ambos lados de su cabeza. De pronto sonó el timbre y ella corrió hacia la puerta.

— ¡Yo abro mamá! —Gritó la rubia — ¡Amy! —Serena exclamó contenta y se abalanzó sobre su amiga para darle un abrazo.

—Hola Serena, ¡Tanto tiempo! —contestó sonriente la peliazul.

—Pasa Amy, siéntate —Serena con un ademan la invitó a pasar a su living.

Fue a la cocina para regresar llevando una charola con 2 tazas, la azucarera y la tetera, y comenzó a servir un poco de té.

—Toma Amy, sírvete, ¡espero este rico! El té lo preparé yo y mi mamá preparó esta tarta de fresas —La rubia señaló un plato servido que estaba sobre la mesa.

—Mmm... ¡Está muy rico, Serena! Muchas gracias —comentó amablemente la peliazul.

—Y bien, ¿cómo van tus estudios? Ya pronto estarás más cerca de cumplir tu sueño de ser doctora, ¿verdad Amy?

La peliazul se sintió angustiada al oír las palabras de su amiga y agachando su cabeza soltó un suspiro forzado y respondió —: Aahh... si, ya estoy por dar mis exámenes finales y luego entraré a la facultad.

Serena notó que su amiga no estaba entusiasmada con lo que contaba; de cierta manera Amy no era la de siempre.

— ¿Qué es lo que te sucede Amy? —Preguntó su amiga con preocupación.

—Nada... solo que... ¡Nada! ¡No me hagas caso! Estoy algo agotada por tanto estudio, es todo —Amy sonrió para despreocupar a su amiga.

—Aahh... bueno —respondió Serena con desconfianza.

La rubia dio un sorbo a su té y luego interrogó con curiosidad a su amiga —Me enteré que te andas viendo con Taiki. ¿Acaso andan en algo? —Serena arqueó una de sus cejas y miró a su amiga esperando una contestación.

La peliazul se tornó de un color rojo carmesí y lo primero que le vino a su mente fue la imagen del rostro de su amiga Mina.

— ¡Aayy Minaaa! —dijo furiosa la peliazul.

— ¡No evadas mi pregunta! Además, Mina no tiene la culpa, ella solo me comentó que los vio charlando en la plaza, pues yo quería saber de ti

—Solo nos hemos visto un par de veces, pero apenas si hemos cruzado palabras —contestó Amy.

—Aahh si... y ¿el beso? —Serena la miró con sus ojos picarescos.

— ¿El quee? ¿Cuál beso? Por Dios Serena, ¿de qué hablas? —La peliazul se ruborizó por completo.

— ¡Ay vamos Amy! ¿A poco piensas que cosas como esas se le pueden olvidar de contar a Mina? Jajajaja- rio —. Además no sé por qué te pones así si solo fue un beso en la mejilla, ¿no? —dijo Serena con sarcasmo.

—No, ¡claro! Solo fue eso, además me estaba saludando, no fue nada importante —trató de sonar natural.

— ¿A ti te gusta Taiki verdad Amy?  
>—Bueno... pues, no sé si sea que me gusta. Bueno no hablemos de eso Serena.<br>— ¡Por favor Amy! ¡Tú reacción lo dice todo! Vamos, puedes decirme lo que sientes —Serena se acercó y le tocó el hombro demostrándole confianza.

Amy al ver los ojos preocupados de su amiga soltó un suspiro y comenzó a confesar sus sentimientos.

—Ay Serena, no sé lo que me ocurre últimamente, pero en lo único que puedo pensar es en Taiki, ¡no tengo concentración! Ayer entregue un trabajo y me saque un ocho ¿entiendes? ¡Un ocho! —dijo Amy algo exagerada.

—Bueno Amy tampoco es para hacer demasiado escándalo, jaja ¡Eso que te sucede se llama amor! —comentó emocionada.

— ¿¡Amor!? Pero no estoy segura que sea eso, ¡no quiero ni pensarlo! ¿Sabes qué? El me invito a salir hoy por la tarde.

Serena se sorprendió — ¿¡Queeeee!? ¿Taiki invitando a una chica a salir? Eso confirma mi teoría —la rubia levanto su dedo índice queriendo parecer una profesora de escuela.

—Lo que sucede entre ustedes es amor, ¡sin dudas! —Aseguró —Y bien, ¿supongo que saldrás con él verdad?

—No estoy muy segura de lo que estoy haciendo, pero aun así le dije que si —Amy se estremeció por completo.

— ¡Perfecto! —contestó alegre la rubia —Entonces debes apurarte e ir a alistarte para salir, ¡vamos! ¿Qué esperas? —Serena la levantó de los brazos y la llevó hasta su cuarto casi empujándola. —Ven Amy, te arreglare para tu cita —dijo entusiasmada.

—Ay Serena, ¡que no es una cita! —se ruborizó.

—Sí, claro, claro, ¡lo que digas Amy! Pero igual debes verte bien —Serena le presto una muda de ropa, le aliso el cabello y la maquillo, solo un poco, no demasiado.

— ¡Listo! ¡Ya está! Ahora ve con confianza y disfruta tu paseo.

—Ay Serena, ¿en verdad estoy bien así? —preguntó nerviosa la peliazul.

— ¡Pues claro! —Le sonrió la rubia — ¡Estas muy linda Amy!—dándole confianza —Bueno, ¡ve! Ah y no te olvides los libros que están sobre la mesada. Son los que te dejó Darien para tus estudios.

Amy bajaba las escaleras tan entusiasmada y nerviosa por su encuentro con Taiki, que solo miró la puerta y salió.

Serena cuando bajó vio los libros que Amy había olvidado y se asombró.

—Vaya... ¿Amy ha olvidado los libros por un muchacho? Sin dudas, ¡eso es amor!

.

.

* * *

><p>Quiero agradecer a todos los que pasaron a leer mi historia, tanto anónimamente como a los que dejaron sus reviews.<p>

Bueno sin más, espero les guste y atrape esta historia que humildemente he escrito. Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias que me ayuden a crecer.


	3. Un llamado al Corazon

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es totalmente original de su servidora.

* * *

><p><strong>LA ESTRELLA DEL DESTINO<strong>

**CAPITULO III: "Un llamado al corazón"**

**.**

El cielo estaba pintado de un naranja intenso, con pinceladas de fuego, anunciando una puesta de sol muy cercana. Sobre la vereda se encontraba Amy, ansiosa por su encuentro, miró su reloj que ya daban veinte minutos pasadas las seis de la tarde. Ella vestía una linda blusa color rosa y una falda tableada de un color aguamarina, la cual era algo corta y solo llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, dejando al descubierto sus largas y esbeltas piernas.

La muchacha se encontraba impaciente por la tardanza de aquel joven castaño que la había invitado a salir. Miraba para ambos lados de su vereda buscando encontrar el rostro de ese apuesto e intelectual muchacho.

— ¡Ay! ¿Por qué tardara tanto Taiki? Él nunca es impuntual... —Se planteó ansiosa. La peliazul giró su cabeza hacia su derecha, y luego de acomodar un mechón de su cabello que el viento había despeinado y caía sobre su rostro, se encontró con los ojos violáceos de aquel muchacho castaño que la miraban con cariño y a la vez le sacaban una radiografía de su cuerpo.

Taiki se acercó a Amy y con delicadeza sujetó su mano y la besó — ¡Hola Amy! Perdón la demora, lo compensaré —y le guiñó el ojo —. Te ves hermosa —dijo seductoramente el castaño.

La joven se sonrojó y agachó su mirada con timidez. Con su voz ligeramente suave y algo titubeante, ésta, le agradeció el cumplido —Gra... gracias Taiki...

—-Y bien... ¿nos vamos? —El castaño le sonrió amablemente y con su brazo en forma de horqueta la invitó a que lo sujete.

— ¿Y dónde me piensas llevar? —Preguntó la peliazul mientras sujetaba el brazo de su acompañante completamente enrojecida —_Seguramente será a un restaurant elegante, a una confitería, o ¿por qué no, a un teatro a ver la ópera?_ —Pensó la peliazul en sus adentros un poco desmotivada, mientras miraba aquel brazo bien torneado que la sujetaba con firmeza, como no queriendo que ella se le escapara.

—Pues cuando lleguemos a destino te darás cuenta —contestó el joven sonriendo pícaramente.

Ambos caminaron sin rumbo alguno, solo charlando, sonriendo divertidos, como si ese día fuera el último de sus vidas. Disfrutaban cada segundo que pasaba, como si fueran los únicos caminando en las calles.  
>Amy no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa de estar sujetando el brazo de ese muchacho que la hacía estremecer con tan solo una mirada. Sonrojada cual carmesí, bajaba su rostro con timidez cada vez que él le regalaba una sonrisa.<p>

De pronto Taiki se detiene frente a una boletería —Buenas tardes, dos boletos por favor —le dijo a la persona que se encontraba detrás del vidrio.

Amy comenzó a mirar a su alrededor; las luces de colores del lugar, el olor a dulces caramelos, la música y la gente riendo a su lado, le hizo comprender que no irían a ningún teatro a ver la ópera; se trataba de una feria con muchos puestos de comidas, juegos y sorprendentes rarezas. También tenía situado en medio de la feria un parque de diversiones, del cual ella con sus ojos como platos miraba lo alto de la montaña rusa.

—Taiki, ¡me sorprende que frecuentes este lugar! Yo ni siquiera pude venir con las chicas cuando me invitaron —le dijo la peliazul en tono de sorpresa.

—Bueno, no es que lo frecuente muy seguido —contestó el castaño —. Pero una vez dimos un concierto aquí y todos estos juegos llamaron mi atención, ¿a ti no te parece interesante? —Preguntó Taiki mirando a Amy arqueando una ceja y esperando una respuesta.

—Eehh... sí, ¡es interesante! Solo que...

—Solo que no lo esperabas de mí, ¿es eso? —Taiki la interrumpió —Bien, si no es de tu agrado podemos irnos si quie...-

— ¡Ay no! No, ¡claro que no! Me parece estupendo, solo que me has sorprendido —la peliazul sacudió sus manos y su cabeza para indicarle que no quería irse y con una amable sonrisa le confirmó su gusto de estar ahí.

—Pues bien, entonces ¡entremos! —Taiki la tomó de la mano y la dirigió hacia la entrada, juntando sus cuerpos demasiado cerca uno del otro.

Amy se sintió tan acalorada que sin darse cuenta su mano comenzó a sudar demasiado.

—Amy, ¿te encuentras bien? Toma —dijo el castaño entregándole su pañuelo.

— ¡Aayy pero que tonta! Disculpa Taiki, no quise... ¡ay perdón! Estoy bien, gracias —se secó las manos totalmente avergonzada por lo sucedido y luego le devolvió el pañuelo a Taiki.

— ¡Jaja! No te preocupes Amy, sé que le tienes miedo a la montaña rusa y que no te animaras a subir —dijo Taiki burlándose y desafiando a la peliazul.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! No me dan miedo ni las alturas, ni la montaña rusa y mucho menos la adrenalina que esa experiencia representa —dijo Amy mofada —. Además si haces los cálculos correctos, veras que las probabilidades de que...

— ¡Ay Amy por favor! solo se trata de divertirse, sin cálculos, ni estrategias, ni nada científico, ¡solo pasarla bien! ¿Puede ser por esta tarde así? —la interrumpió el castaño invitándola con un ademan a que se formara en la fila para la montaña rusa.

Amy observó la grandeza de la montaña rusa y a toda la gente formada esperando para subir, riendo sin preocupaciones.

—Aaahhh... ¡está bien! —soltó un suspiro y se dirigió a la fila.

Taiki la siguió detrás, el reducido espacio que quedaba entre ambos, más la gente que empujaba ansiosa por subir hacían que el corazón de Amy latiera aceleradamente cada vez, que por culpa de algún empujón, Taiki acercaba su cuerpo junto al de ella.

El momento de subir había llegado y la peliazul se sentía petrificada del miedo.

-No temas, yo estoy a tu lado y nada va a pasarte —dijo Taiki tomándola de la mano y ayudándola a subir al carro del medio del tren de la montaña rusa.

Amy sonrojada subió y se puso los seguros.

—Espera, te ayudare con eso, es que no lo has ajustado lo suficiente —dijo el castaño mientras que con sus manos sobre la cintura de Amy ajustaba los seguros de su carro.  
>La peliazul ya no temblaba de miedo por lo que podía sucederle en ese juego, sino que temblaba de nervios y se estremecía al sentir las manos de Taiki rozando su cintura.<p>

El corazón de ella se aceleraba demasiado — _¿pero que me sucede? ¿Por qué reacciono de esta forma cada vez que Taiki se me acerca?_ —pensó Amy con sus mejillas cual manzanas.

— ¡Listo! Así quedas bien sujeta —le dijo el castaño regalándole un guiño de ojo.

El carro arrancó y comenzó a subir lentamente hasta alcanzar la cima y de un golpe se soltó al vacío en picada sobre los rieles de acero pintados de verde.

La adrenalina en el corazón de Amy había subido por completo y del mismo impulso que el juego le daba la hizo cerrar sus ojos y lanzar un grito aturdidor.  
>De pronto sintió algo que sujetaba su mano lo cual hizo que ella dejara de gritar y abriera sus ojos para contemplar la calidez de la mano de Taiki sujetándola y la tierna sonrisa que le mostraba, haciendo perder cualquier miedo posible.<p>

—Tranquila Amy, yo estoy a tu lado. Además, esto es súper geniaaaal... —dijo Taiki soltando un grito en otra de las bajadas repentinas que tenía ese juego — ¡Vamos Amy! ¡Es divertido!

—Siiii… Aaahhh! —gritaron a dueto impulsados por la sensación de la caída. El juego se había tornado divertido para ambos y reían a carcajadas sin parar.

Luego de bajar del carro, la peliazul se sentía súper relajada y con completa soltura, tanto así, que no le preocupaba que el sol ya se hubiese ocultado y que haya olvidado que al día siguiente debía rendir uno de sus exámenes.

Juntos recorrieron cada puesto del lugar, jugando juegos, probando comidas y tomando un helado. Se divirtieron en el juego de las tazas, autos chocadores, las sillas voladoras, el tren fantasma y hasta en el cuarto de espejos. Todo era muy distinto a lo que ambos habituaban hacer, pero se sentían muy bien disfrutando y divirtiéndose juntos. Ninguno pensaba por un instante en las responsabilidades rutinarias.

Taiki había ganado en un juego de tirar aros y embocarlos en un palito, y al momento de reclamar su premio vio en el gran estante un bonito oso de felpa color celeste, con una diminuta flor rosa decorando su cabecita, un pedacito de fino alambre formando unos pequeños anteojos y en sus manos un librito abierto.

— ¡Deme ese por favor! —Dijo el castaño señalando el oso de felpa —Toma Amy, es para ti —sus ojos violáceos miraron fijamente a los ojos azules de la muchacha.

—Ay Taiki, que amable eres, ¡es muy bonito! Gracias —contestó la joven abrazando al oso y mirando con ternura a aquellos ojos purpura que la observaban.

—No lo sé, lo vi y pensé en ti —Taiki le sonrió.

-Jaja! Pues creo que si nos parecemos un poco —Amy sonrió también y colocó al oso al lado de su rostro en forma divertida para compararse —. Gracias Taiki, lo conservare con mucho cariño.

—Me alegra saber que te ha gustado. Y ¿bien? ¿A cual juego quieres ir ahora?

—Pues no sé, hemos ido a varios —dijo la peliazul mirando los juegos a su alrededor.

— ¿Qué tal ese? —dijo el castaño señalando la enorme rueda de la fortuna.

A Amy le dio un sobresalto en todo su interior, sabía que ese juego no era igual a todos los demás, sino que era algo más especial, un juego donde dos personas se podían encontrar de una manera más íntima.

—Y bien Amy, ¿qué dices? ¿Vamos? —La voz de Taiki la trajo de nuevo al momento actual y al ver esa sonrisa que él le regalaba no podía pensar en otra cosa que no sea subir a ese juego en su compañía.

—Bueno está bien, vayamos a ese —dijo la peliazul.

Luego de esperar la larga fila para subir, al fin había llegado su turno. El colaborador del juego sujeta uno de los carritos colgantes de la rueda de la fortuna, Amy ingresa y se sienta, luego la sigue Taiki y se sitúa en el asiento junto a ella. Luego de haber llenado con gente todos los carritos del juego, éste comienza.  
>El bamboleo del carro hacia chocar suavemente los cuerpos de Amy y Taiki, lo cual permitía que sus brazos se rozaran.<p>

La peliazul con disimulo sujetó su brazo para detener ese roce entre ambos, pues ya no podía disimular los nervios que esa situación le estaba provocando. Para cortar el silencio Amy comenzó la charla:

—Taiki —dijo con voz suave —, ¿cómo va el grupo?

—Bien, el mismo éxito de siempre, cada vez más sponsors que se interesan en nosotros, etc...—dijo el castaño con decepción.

—Aahh, ya veo... Mina me ha invitado varias veces a los ensayos, pero yo no he podido asistir, porque el tiempo no está de mi lado de ocio. Jaja —dijo Amy con sarcasmo.

—Suerte que el tiempo estuvo de mi lado hoy y has venido conmigo —le dijo el castaño mirándola con ternura.

La peliazul se pintó de rojo la cara, por culpa de sus sentimientos y solo asintió con su cabeza y se dirigió a mirar por la ventanilla del carro que ya había alcanzado el punto más alto del juego.  
>-Ay mira Taiki, desde aquí se alcanza a ver toda la feria —dijo Amy en su intento de cambiar el ambiente acalorado en el que se sentía.<p>

—Si así es, y desde este punto alto también, la luz de luna que entra y se posa sobre tu rostro, te hace ver aún más bonita —inquirió Taiki acercándose a Amy por detrás de su espalda, con ninguna intención de cambiar de tema.  
>El castaño la tomó por los hombros para hacerla girar y poner sus rostros frente a frente. La peliazul no podía dejar de temblar de los nervios al encontrarse con esos nobles ojos color violeta, que sin dudas brillaban de una manera especial al momento que la miraban. El corazón de la muchacha latía tan fuerte que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho.<br>De repente Taiki tomó la mano de la joven y la extendió con la palma hacia arriba.  
>De su bolsillo sacó un delicado pañuelo de seda fina doblado en varias partes, el cual lo apoyó sobre la palma de la mano de ella y lo desdobló para dejar al descubierto un pequeño, pero muy brillante fragmento de un raro cristal color morado.<p>

—Toma Amy, esto es para ti.-

Amy no comprendía lo que eso significaba, se encontraba anonadada con esa situación. —Pero Taiki, ¿qué es esto? ¡No comprendo! —preguntó la peliazul desorientada.

—Bueno, pues... este es un pequeño fragmento de la estrella fugaz que me trajo hasta la tierra por primera vez y quería regalárselo a la persona más especial para mí en este mundo; ¡Tu! —contestó Taiki.

Amy abrió sus ojos asombrada.

—Pero Taiki, yo... no creo poder...

—Por favor Amy, ¡consérvalo! Significa mucho para mí —dijo el castaño cerrándole la mano a ella para guardar el cristal en su interior.

Luego el joven se acercó al rostro de ella y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Al momento de que ella reaccionara, el juego se detiene y el colaborador les abre amablemente la puerta del carro.

Taiki bajó y extendió su mano para invitar a la joven a bajar del carro.

—Bueno, Taiki muchas gracias por este cristal de estrella, lo conservare —dijo Amy guardando el cristal, envuelto en el pañuelo de seda, en uno de los bolsillos de su falda.

—No tienes que agradecérmelo Amy, ya te he dicho que era destinado a ti, porque gracias a esa estrella yo pude conocerte —contestó Taiki.

La joven agachó su mirada tímidamente y se quedó sin palabras —_ ¿Especial para él? Pero, ¿por qué motivo me vera así Taiki?_—La peliazul no quería soltarse al llamado que su corazón le hacía con cada atención que Taiki le daba. Pensaba que lo que le estaba sucediendo no podía ser posible, que no era parte de sus planes, pero que igualmente era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa que había podido sentir alguna vez.  
>.<p>

Ambos se dirigieron a la salida de la feria y con una atmosfera de silencio y distancia entre los dos tomaron rumbo hacia la casa de Amy. Llegando a la vereda del edificio donde ella vivía, el castaño rompió el silencio que los había congelado a ambos.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? Yo te agradezco a ti Amy, por haberme regalado tu bella compañía esta tarde —dijo Taiki sonriéndole y tomando las manos de la muchacha.

La peliazul se ruborizó y aunque su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, tomó un impulso hacia el joven y lo besó en el rostro.

—Gracias a ti por la invitación y por haberme hecho pasar la tarde más maravillosa. Nos vemos, adiós Taiki —Amy sonrió y huyó dentro del edificio escondiendo su nerviosismo y timidez.

El castaño quedó sorprendido por la acción de Amy. Solo la vio marcharse y metiendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, continuó su marcha para dirigirse a su hogar, caminando en la noche siendo alumbrado solamente por la luz de la luna y de aquella única estrella que brillaba más que las demás, sin ocultar la enorme sonrisa de felicidad que llevaba en su rostro.

.

* * *

><p>Quiero agradecer a todos los que pasaron a leer mi historia, tanto anónimamente como a los que dejaron su Review.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y una gran disculpa por no actualizar antes.


End file.
